


Survive

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Endou-san, I think you have it figured out. A tradeoff…you give me information, you can have me for a night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Sahara x Endou, sex in Endou’s office. Sahara is interested in shady yakuza business, gambling and money. Bonus points from kissing."

Endou sat at his desk, pouring himself another drink deep into the night. Before he could bring the glass to his lips yet again, however, he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighed irritably. It wasn’t uncommon to get clients this late into the night, particularly if they were after blood. No, that didn’t concern Endou—he just wanted to enjoy his damn drink in peace.  
  
He approached the door and opened it with a crack, its chain lock clicked in place to prevent any punks from ambushing him upon opening the door. As he glanced in the opening of the door, he, indeed, saw a punk—though, if Endou’s assumption was correct, a pretty harmless one. It was that friend of Kaiji’s with the bleached hair who leaped at the opportunity Endou presented. Sahara was his name, if Endou remembered correctly.  
  
"Ah, sorry to bother you this late in the night!" he said, holding up an apologetic hand, "Endou-san, right? I just wanted a quick second is all! Just a question about the upcoming gamble…"  
  
"I already told you, we don’t disclose any details about it to the participants."  
  
The young man frowned, then looked down at the ground contemplatively. As though sensing Endou was going to shut the door any moment, Sahara blurted out, “Can I come inside?”  
  
Endou snorted. “What, so you can knife the information out of me?”  
  
"No! Nothing like that." Sahara raised his hands up in the air. "I’m completely unarmed! You can even strip search me if you want!"  
  
"Alright, alright," sighed Endou, shaking his head and undoing the chain, "Come on in."  
  
The young man bowed gratefully and entered as Endou turned to wander back over to his desk.  
  
"I was thinking, Endou-san…how about a trade-off?"  
  
Endou picked up his glass of yet-to-be-drank spirits and examined it. “For information? Forget it. Now get lost.”  
  
He brought the glass to his lips, but two hands that snaked up his sides and on his chest startled him. Damn brat had to interrupt his drink again.  
  
"What the hell are you doing now?"  
  
"Come on, Endou-san, I think you have it figured out. A tradeoff…you give me information, you can have me for a night."  
  
Endou grit his teeth angrily and pulled Sahara’s hands off of him.  
  
"You know, you’re the second brat who’s approached me with that request," he growled, "What does this look like, a fucking brothel?"  
  
The young man snickered.  
  
"That’s funny you mention that…a little drunken bird told me you do this kind of thing all the time."  
  
Bristling with fury, Endou turned around and grabbed the brat by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Just who the fuck do you think you are?!"  
  
"Heeeey, easy, Endou-san," said Sahara with a nervous grin, "I’m not looking for an opportunity to blackmail or anything…well, not unless you take me up on my offer, anyway."  
  
Endou glared at Sahara for a moment, then released his grip and laughed, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.  
  
"Sneaky bastard, aren’t you?" he said, lighting up a cigarette, "You thinking of becoming a yakuza yourself?"  
  
Sahara’s face lit up.  
  
"As a matter of fact—!"  
  
"Don’t. At least wait until after you’ve participated in the upcoming gamble…well, if you survive, that is."  
  
Sahara brought his fingers to his chin thoughtfully, apparently taking in the “survive” part of Endou’s words. Endou was surprised at how unfazed the kid seemed to be by this—almost as though he anticipated it. Breaking out of his pensive trance, Sahara nodded his head to himself and, without warning, bent down to unzip his fly.  
  
If Endou were a better man he’d protest, asking Sahara why he was doing this now when he hadn’t given him any information, and letting him know that he likely wouldn’t even after he had finished the job. But he just wasn’t the kind of man who could pass up a free blowjob. It’d be rude to interrupt Sahara as he fumbled at his open fly, trying to fish his dick out, besides.  
  
Endou smoked in silence, watching Sahara pull his flaccid dick out and begin running his fingers up and down the shaft. He had to take his cigarette out of his mouth to let out a moan as Sahara quickened the pace of his pumping, gradually causing his dick to harden.   
  
Sahara stopped the motion hand and, still gripping the loan shark’s dick, licked at the tip of Endou’s dick with his slimy, cool tongue instead. Endou tried to suppress making noises any more embarrassing than a moan as Sahara slid his tongue up and down his shaft with the same skillfulness that his hand did earlier, but much more effective. Going from the dry, increasingly heated feeling of Sahara’s hand to the slippery touch of his tongue made a world of difference.  
  
Warmth surrounded Endou’s dick—Sahara’s mouth was now enveloping it, careful not to graze it with his teeth. Sahara continued licking at the shaft as he pulled his lips up and down it. Endou had to grab at the desk behind him to steady himself from the great increase of arousal quickly clambering its way up inside of him. He came into Sahara’s mouth, dropping his near-burnt out cigarette in the process. Endou slumped back into his desk panting as he watched Sahara wipe his mouth and spit into an old napkin he whipped out of his pocket—probably from that crappy convenience store he once worked at.  
  
"You know I’m still not giving you any info," Endou said as he lit up a new cigarette.  
  
Sahara grinned. “But you did.”  
  
Endou puffed on his cigarette, shooting Sahara a quizzical expression in return.  
  
"You said it was gonna be a life-or-death gamble," said Sahara, "Or at least, that was definitely the implication you gave me."  
  
Endou thought back to all of what he said to Sahara, his thoughts muddled by memories of the service Sahara had just provided him. Then he remembered:  _"At least wait until after you’ve participated in the upcoming gamble…well, if you survive, that is."_  
  
"Shit, I was really careless that time. But is that really all the info you needed?"  
  
Sahara shrugged. “Hey, it’s something.”  
  
"I think you just wanted an excuse to suck me off."  
  
The young man grinned mischievously and turned to leave.  
  
"Maybe."


End file.
